pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mi vida pokemon\audiciones
Estas son las audiciones Por Completar Le voy a dar una semana para que lo completen: Ejemplo Usen esto Nombre real:{no apellidos ni segundo nombre} *(tu color favorito) *(tu pokemon favorito) *Nickname{tu nombre de usuario} *(tu personalidad) *(tu edad 9-19) *(lo que mas odias) *(el pokemon que mas odias) *{tu cosa favorita de la vida) *(que es lo que mas odias de la vida) *(tu peli favorita{pokemon}) *(tu peli favorita{no pokemon}) *(tu firma) La mia Nombre real:Jade *Celeste *Tsutaaja *Kristelcr2 *Alegre,simpatica,loca. *11 *A mis hermanos *jigglypuff *El anime *Mis hermanos *Latios y Latias.Heroes pokemon *La era antes del tiempo 1 *--jade 14:55 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Los participantes Nombre Real: Alejandro *Turquesa *Zuruggu Archivo:Zuruggu_NB.png *Alivo *Alegre, entusiasta y muy divetido *10 *El pescado *ZubatArchivo:Zubat_OCPA.png *La musica *El pescado *El poder de uno *Crepusculo *Alivo 15:05 2 feb 2011 (UTC)AlivoAlivo 15:05 2 feb 2011 (UTC) uno mas *Nombre real:yenthamí *violeta *glaceonArchivo:Glaceon_NB.png *Yenthami *timida,alegre y amable *13 *arañas *KurimuganArchivo:Kurimugan_NB.png *anime/manga *mi primo *Giratina y el defensor de los cielos/lucario y el misterio de mew *Campanilla y el tesoro perdido *--[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 15:11 2 feb 2011 (UTC)(tu firma) Me apunto! Nombre real: Anabel *Azul *Kirlia Archivo:Kirlia NB.png *Anabelll- Cynda *Tranquila y alegre, aunque me enfado con facilidad y abierta *13 *Arañas y las mates *Quagsire Archivo:Quagsire NB.png *Los libros *La caza ilegal *Celebi: La voz del bosque *El rey león * --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Tell me something I don't know']] 18:28 2 feb 2011 (UTC) odajowhgpbv0(?) *Nombre real:Leo(diminutivo de Leonardo) *Plateado *Poochyena *Leoccstic *Soy raro,torpe,alegre,irritable,irritante y algo tonto *12 *Arañas,matemáticas,historia,gimnasia y las fresas(las personas) *Ariados *Nada *Todo *Pokemon Ranger y el Templo del Mar *CardCaptor Sakura 2:La Carta Sellada *[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El rarito viciado a Poochyena y Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 19:18 2 feb 2011 (UTC) yo Nombre real: Mario *azul *Infernape >> archivo:Infernape OCPA.png *Kolergar *alegre, simpático, risueño, somnoliento *14 *a mi hermana los ladrones D: *Weedle >> archivo:Weedle OCPA.png *La TV y mi DS lithe *dijimon, bakugan y el futbol D; *El desafío de Darkrai *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte: parte 2 (aunque no salio se que sera genial!!!) *~♬SpongeBob SquarePants ~ and Gary♬ 19:05 2 feb 2011 (UTC) yoo Nombre real barbara * amarillo, azul y violeta * Archivo:Leafeon_DP.png * Meganium1530 * simpatica, muy buena amiga, a veces cobarde pero nunca se rinde para lograr un objetivo * 15 ( 30- junio cumplo 16 ) * tails doll los muñecos malditos y las arañas * Archivo:Banette_NB.png * mi peluche de tails, mi familia,mi nintendo wii y mis perritas * no poder caminar durante mucho tiempo * Heroes pokemon: Latios y Latias * Spirit: el corcel indomable * --Usuario:Meganium1530 Yo Nombre real: Mariana *Negro *Espeon Archivo:Espeon_OCPA_2.png *Amamiya Rei *Cerrada y combativa, pero con el tiempo me vuelvo amable, abierta,etc. *16 *La ignorancia *Golbat Archivo:Golbat_OCPA_hembra.png *La música *Las injusticias (?) *Pokemon 2000: El poder de uno *Sweeney Todd: The demon of the Fleet Street. *Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 00:06 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Yipi ombre real:Jorge * Anaranjado * Togekiss Archivo:Togekiss_NB.gif * Pokéfan Coke * Muy cerrado pero es cambia cuando esta con sus amigos * 12 * La ignorancia y la sandía xD * Oddish Archivo:Oddish_OCPA.png * El anime y manga * Que me traten mal * Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew * Volver al futuro (Toda la trilogía) * --Coke 01:49 3 feb 2011 (UTC) ¿Yo puedo? Nombre real: Cata *Rosado, Negro y Blanco *Mawile Archivo:Mawile_OCPA.png o Gardevoir Archivo:Gardevoir_NB.png *Catalina24 *Loca, a veces un poco histérica, amable, problemática, torpe y mandona (sólo con los que no le caen bien) *unos 11 años *Las arañas, que le digan que pare de dibujar niñas animé llorando :P *Ninguno por ahora *Dibujar, sus amigos *Que nunca vaya a tener un nintendo DS ni una consola de ése tipo...(quizás vaya a tener un wii) *El poder de uno, jirachi y los deseos y Giratina y el gerrero celestial *Matilda *Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 02:35 3 feb 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gif Se olvidan de mi *Alonso *Verde *Archivo:Luxio_NB.gif y Archivo:Zubat_NB.gif *Luxalonso *La que pogo en todas las inscripciones *10 falta poko para mi cumple es el 5 de marzo !! *los creídos ,justin bieber y al ruido que hacen los heladeros donofrio *Archivo:Psyduck_NB.gif y Archivo:Swampert_NB.png *El arte (la música ,la pintura ,el teatro todo lo que sea arte me encante) y la pizza y el pollo a la brasa *Los heladeros de donofrio pero los helados los amo *Todititas pero mi favorite Arceus y la joya de la vida *El aprendiz de vampiro que por cierto tambien es un libro *Dark Love 05:31 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Pues... Nombre real:Lisandro *Negro *Archivo:Darkrai_NB.pngy Archivo:Janobii_NB.gif *Lion *Algo siniestro pero amigable *14 *Justin bieber Lady gaga Avril Lavigne vocaloid y a los malcriados *Dunsparce *La noche *Cuando nuestros seres amados son lastimados *El maestro de las ilusions Zoroark *Furia de titames *Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 17:53 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Faltaba yo!! Nombre real:Carolina *Rosa *Archivo:Pikachu_NB.png Archivo:Eevee_NB.png *Kari White *Alegre, amable y activa *14 *Justin Bieber, los bichos y las sopas *Archivo:Rampardos_OCPA.png *Los dias soleados *el caracter de mi madre ¬¬ *Heroes Pokémon *La saga completa de Shrek *--[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 17:17 03 feb 2011 (UTC) ¿Cómo olvidar al Absol Humano? (?) José *Absol *AbsolMagicLover *Alegre y amable. Si me cabreo puedo llegar a ser muy cruel y malevolo (?) *14 *El instituto *Magikarp *La música *La caza *Jirachi y los deseos *Los Magos de Waverly Place: Vacaciones en el Caribe *'¡¡Cotillea mi usuario aquí!! x3' · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'¿Alguna novedad? x3']] 15:38 4 feb 2011 (UTC) e_e * Alberto * Azul celeste * Archivo:Mijumaru_NB.png * La que pongo en todas las novelas * 10 * El colegio D: Lady GaGa Kesha y Justin Bieber * Archivo:Drapion_NB.gif * La música y el rock * El colegio D: * Arceus y la joya de la vida * La saga Harry Potter xD * [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'King']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|'La la la la hablame (?)']] 15:50 4 feb 2011 (UTC) =D Nombre real:Gabriel *Azul *Archivo:Riolu_DP.pngyArchivo:Futachimaru_BW.png *Snorunt Brayan *Inteligente, estrategico, y social *10 :P *El tomate de arbol :S mi cantante desfavorito es:Justin Bieber y Shakira :\ *Archivo:Rattata_OCPA.png(es muy debil ¬¬) *Jugar! xP *Las tareas del colegio MAS dificiles ¬¬ *Giratina y el defensor de los cielos :D *el oso yogi xD y Alicia en el pais de las maravillas (?) *Brayan8D 19:19 5 feb 2011 (UTC) yo tambien Nombre real: Lucia *calipso y morado *Vaporeon *Lucy22057 *divertida, simpatica y problematica *14 *Mis hermanos, Justin Beaber, One direction, las personas engreidas y el caracter de mi mama *ninguno, me gustan todos *La cosas electronicas, El KPOP y pokemon *Mis hermanos, Justin Beaber, One direction, las personas engreidas y el caracter de mi mama *Lucario y el misterio de mew *Matrix *Quiero ser una super coordinadora, te parece buena idea?